Lycéennes RPG : Une année terrifique
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Fanfic sur le cast d'Aventures. Enfin... Presque.] Des filles presque ordinaires font leur rentrée dans un petit lycée perdu au milieu de nulle part, à très mauvaise réputation. Et de nouvelles aventures commencent.
1. Préface

**LYCEENNES RPG : Une année terrifique**

 **Préface**

BON-SOIR ! Après avoir longuement réfléchi avec moi-même (et aussi parce qu'il y a eu la Wazabi entre deux) j'ai décidé de me lancer sur cette fanfiction sur Lycéenne RPG. J'vous préviens tout de suite, ce sera du grand grand grand nawack (en même temps vu les personnages, c'est pas bien difficile) avec possiblement quelques guest. Enfin quand j'dis guest ce sera Fanta et ptêtre à la limite Matthieu Sommet ou Squeezie, mais ça ira pas plus loin, les autres je maîtrise pas encore assez (ou je les connais pas ahah, j'ai mes habitudes on va dire).

Pour les non-initiés, Lycéennes RPG, c'est un Jeu de Rôle à la base, dans un lycée japonais. Fred arrête pas d'en parler ces derniers temps. Je trouvais déjà ça drôle la première fois qu'il l'a mentionné, puis ils en ont reparlé, à la conférence de la Wazabi (où je n'étais pas, ahah :c), en nous fournissant des noms de personnages, des « super-pouvoirs ». Et c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour me lancer pour le coup. (ça et le fait que Mahyar m'a encouragée à le faire sur Facebook /SBAAF/). Et puis, après la F.A.Q d'hier, c'était la moindre des choses.

Cette fanfiction sera à chapitres réguliers, donc elle rentre dans le cercle des trois fanfictions principales. Ça fera donc Royaume en Perdition, Survivant de l'Enfer puis Lycéenne RPG. C'est bien, ça me fait changer un peu d'univers eheh. Et bien sûr A travers le temps continue également :)

Juste pour vous, une petite transformation des personnages, avant de commencer :

 **Personnages :**

Krayn - Grunlek von Krayn - Grunlette von Krayn

Bob - Balthazar Octavius Barnabe Lennon - Barnabelle Olivia …. Barnaby ? Lennon _(il y en faut toujours un pour faire bip hein )_

Seb - Shinddha Kory - Shinshan Kory

Fred - Théo de Silverberg - Théana de Silverberg _(Théa ça faisait trop moche /SBAAF/)_

Mahyar - Mahyar - Mahyar. _(Non, parce qu'il est hors de question que je remette Mahyar en femme encore une fois. A cause de Mahyar Shakira, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.)_

Ensuite, comme d'habitude, passons au blabla habituel qui va bien.

 **Disclaimer :** Toutes les personnes citées sont leurs propres propriétés. L'idée de base vient de Fred, je ne fais que m'en inspirer. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie même partielle de mes textes sans mon autorisation est interdite.

 **Warning :** Présence de gnangnantisme. Quoi ? C'est de la faute de Bob, il a dit qu'on le tuait trop souvent. Si vous voulez vous plaindre, c'est RoiLennon sur Twitter :D (en plus faut que je fasse le compte, mais il me semble que Théo a dépassé Bob niveau morts. Ça arrive bientôt sur Twitter.)

Vous l'aurez donc compris, tout est de leur faute. Les mecs, si vous êtes en train de lire... Courage ? XD Z'allez en avoir besoin eheh. D'ailleurs Bob, ta fanfiction avec le démon dans le puits, j'sais pas où tu l'as trouvée XDD Ça a pas l'air de venir de chez nous. Rectifiez-moi les filles si j'me trompe. Nous cacherait-on des fanfics writers ?

Bref, en attendant la résolution de ce mystère mystérieux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et tout ça. Je carbure pas au café comme un certain MJ, votre amour est suffisant ! Bisouilles et à très vite pour le prologue !

 **PS :** Le live d'Aventures c'est vendredi soir sur Dayli'. La saison 2 reprend la semaine prochaine ! On va vous refaire le plein de fanfictions, ne vous inquiétez pas eheheheheh. Et le Thélthazar n'est pas mort. Jamais.


	2. Prologue : Rentrée des classes

_Et on se lance tout de suite avec le prologue de cette longue fanfiction. Je sais pas encore où est-ce qu'elle va mener (r'marque, c'est la même chose pour Royaume en Perdition et le Survivant de l'Enfer XDD), j'y vais à l'improvisation, on verra bien vers où ça va ! A priori, il ne devrait y avoir aucun mort. Mais là encore c'est de la supposition. Oh, et oui, c'est un lycée japonais en France. Mais bon, puisque Paris est en Inde, ça devrait pas poser de problème, pas vrai ? (ceux qui suivent Bazar du Grenier comprendront eheh. Si vous comprenez pas, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.) Bonne lecture !_

 **Prologue : Rentrée des classes**

Nous étions en début de matinée, dans un lycée perdu au milieu de nulle part et à la réputation médiocre. C'était aujourd'hui la rentrée des classes. Les nouveaux élèves qui courent dans tous les sens, les autres qui se rassemblent dans l'immense salle de réunion. La plupart d'entre eux ne se connaissaient pas encore, et attendaient impatiemment la répartition des classes. Au beau milieu de la foule, debout sur une table, se tenait un homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et au bouc soigneusement taillé. Il semblait fatigué, essayant en vain de couper la parole aux étudiants pour pouvoir en caser une. Son nom était Mahyar Shakeri, et il était le (malheureux) proviseur de ce lycée.

Parmi tous les élèves présents, quatre se détachaient facilement de la foule, choisis (presque) au hasard par l'auteure sadique de cette fanfiction. Nous allons suivre le parcours scolaire de ces quatre personnes à première vue ordinaire, à qui ce lycée va réserver une expérience extraordinaire. Mais peut être est-il temps de les présenter.

La première de nos étudiantes se trouvait dans le fond de la salle. Elle était arrivée un peu en retard, une sale habitude chez elle, mais elle avait immédiatement capté l'attention des « mauvais » garçons qui étaient déjà en train de la draguer ouvertement. Il fallait dire que sa robe rouge sang très courte, ses talons hauts de la même couleur et sa chevelure brune éclatante attiraient tous les regards. Surtout qu'il pleuvait à l'extérieur et qu'elle par conséquent trempée. Elle se nommait Barnabelle Olivia Barnaby Lennon, couramment abrégé en B.O.B, et c'était sa deuxième année de lycée. Elle avait redoublé pour des raisons tragiques qu'elle cachait à tout le monde, y compris à ses plus proches amis.

La seconde étudiante s'appelait Shinshan Kory. Elle se tenait à l'écart de la foule, visiblement mal à l'aise, préférant ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Sa silouhette fine et élancée cachait en fait une grande timide, à la limite de l'asociale, préférant éviter tout contact humain. Si les gens voulaient lui parler, c'était eux qui devait faire le premier pas et pas l'inverse. Le visage en partie couvert par une capuche noire, elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, écouteurs dans les oreilles, et une pomme rouge juteuse dans la main droite.

Grunlette von Krayn, notre troisième étudiante se trouvait devant la table où se tenait Mahyar. Sa particularité résidait en sa petite taille, qui ne lui permettait guère de se perdre au milieu de la foule. Elle venait des classes aisées de la Capitale, et changer d'un lycée pour riches à celui-ci était un véritable choc. Mais elle s'adapterait. Niveau caractère, elle était probablement les plus enclin des quatre à travailler, sérieuse de nature. Seule sa taille posait problème. Mais au fond, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Tant qu'il lui restait de l'amour propre, et qu'elle avait avec elle son porte-bonheur, un dindon en peluche qu'elle avait surnommé Gloubilly, tout allait pour le mieux.

Enfin, adossée contre le mur derrière le proviseur se tenait Théana de Silverberg, visiblement blasée. Elle n'était pas inconnue au bataillon, puisque l'année précédente, elle avait été élue directrice du conseil des étudiants. Elle avait ensuite redoublé, mais que voulez-vous, la vie est parfois cruelle. Elle était assez grande, avec une longue chevelure blonde qui lui retombait en cascade sur les fesses, et sa carrure, sa pose, son caractère, tout en elle imposait le respect. Elle pouvait faire taire n'importe quel étudiant d'un mouvement de main.

Le silence tomba doucement sur la salle, au plus grand plaisir de Mahyar qui commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Il se plaça de sorte à couvrir l'assemblée entière du regard, c'est à dire au bord de la table, ce qui était relativement dangereux quand on connaissait la solidité du matériel dans ce lycée. Il attrapa le micro qu'un des professeurs présent lui tendait, et sa voix grave et posée résonna finalement dans la pièce.

« Bonjour à tous. Nous allons commencer à vous répartir par classe. On ne répétera qu'une seule fois. Si votre nom n'est pas dans la liste, merci de nous le signaler immédiatement après. »

Il commença à appeler les élèves un à un. Comme vous vous en doutez, Barnabelle, Shinshan, Grunlette et Théana se retrouvèrent dans la même classe. Grunlette se plaça automatiquement près de leur professeur référent. Barnabelle dévisagea Théana, qui trouva ça légèrement agaçant, alors que Shinshan gagnait la fin de la file, là où personne ne vendrait la déranger. Elle jeta en passant son trognon de pomme, et en sortit immédiatement une seconde. Une fois toute la classe rassemblée, le groupe prit les escaliers, en direction de la salle de cours.

L'année scolaire venait officiellement de débuter.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce petit prologue :3 On attaque les choses sérieuses dès le premier chapitre, qui sera plus long, bien sûr, avec, si tout se passe bien, les premières « vraies » rencontres entre nos quatre demoiselles. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir, et à très vite pour la suite de Royaume en perdition !_


End file.
